1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a latch mechanism for latching a panel and a host of a portable computer, and more particularly, to a two-way latch mechanism for latching a panel and a host of a portable computer and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, when a notebook computer is close, a latch mechanism is used for latching a monitor and a host in order to fix the monitor and the host. For example, a conventional latch mechanism often utilizes a link set with a pin to latch the monitor and the host. However, a movable component in the prior art is often disposed on the host, and a fixing component, such as the pin, is disposed on the monitor, so as to perform locking and releasing function by means of cooperation of the movable component and the fixing component. In such a manner, the conventional latching mechanism is more complicated, and needs more mechanical space occupied by other mechanical components of the host, such as a speaker. Unfortunately, there are more components disposed in the host, so the mechanical space in the host is more valuable than that in the monitor. Moreover, a monitor of a convertible computer designed for handwriting function can be rotated by 180 degrees. When presenting to customers, the monitor can be rotated to an adequate orientation for the customers to watch contents of the presentation. Or when discussing with colleagues, it achieves two-way communication. Furthermore, the convertible computer simultaneously has a notebook computer mode and a tablet computer mode. That is, when the monitor is rotated by 180 degrees and combined with the host, the convertible computer can be used as a tablet computer. However, the conventional latch mechanism for the convertible computer has not been developed to be capable of two-way latching the host, that is, a design for latch mechanism of the convertible computer based on two modes has not been developed. Thus, the conventional portable computer has important issues of the latch mechanism for two-way latching.